


The tempting tale of the Vampire who for everything he learnt, he grew more confused.

by JenJo



Series: Teasing & Twisting tales to tempt the timid [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Is that all you got?”Steve shook his head, laughing at Sam. Sam, who was laying on his back, taking in air in huge lungfuls, while Steve sat next to him, breathing calm as ever. “What? Not enough that I lap you easily?”Sam sat up,  hands behind him. “Usually you’re lapping me way easier. What, am I too distracting for you?”Steve smiled, tilting his head away so that he was looking past Sam. “You’re something all right.”





	

“Is that all you got?”

Steve shook his head, laughing at Sam. Sam, who was laying on his back, taking in air in huge lungfuls, while Steve sat next to him, breathing calm as ever. “What? Not enough that I lap you easily?”

Sam sat up,  hands behind him. “Usually you’re lapping me way easier. What, am I too  _ distracting  _ for you?”

Steve smiled, tilting his head away so that he was looking past Sam. “You’re  _ something  _ all right.”

Sam waited for Steve to look back, before letting his eyes travel up and down Steve’s body; when he caught Steve’s eyes, Steve turned his head quickly away. 

Sam sighed, tilting his head at Steve. “Is that how it is?”

“What?”

Sam rolled his eyes, rolling his shoulders. “I’m not exactly subtle here, Rogers. And neither are you.”

“What?” Steve asked Sam; Sam raised his eyebrows in response, and Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh. No, I get it. I do.”

When Steve trailed off, Sam sighed again, sitting up more to wave his hands through the air. “So what is it? Are you just toying with me?”

Steve shook his head, holding out a hand towards Sam. “No. No, I’m not toying with you Sam. Never. I genuinely am interested in you.”

Sam raised his hands. “So?”

Steve sighed. “I’m scared.”

“Of rejection? Cause I’m not-”

“Not that,” Steve took a deep breath, before looking into Sam’s eyes. “I’’m scared of what I might do.”

Sam looked confused. “Huh?”

Steve sat down on the ground, gesturing for Sam to do the same. “How much do you know about the Mythical World?”

Sam bit down on his smile  _ More than you imagine _ . “I know that that’s not what you call it if you don’t want a fight.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah. Well, I’m a vampire.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “That… actually explains a lot.”

“Yeah, I figured it might,” Steve rubbed behind his ear nervously. “So, I’d love to date you, take you out, spend time with you. Be in a relationship with you. But I… I’ve never been in a relationship like this. I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold back. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well,” Sam moved so that he was sitting closer to Steve, and leaned forward slightly. “You’ll never know until you try.”

“Got a suggestion?”

“I might,” Sam stood up then, offering a hand to help Steve up. When he was standing, Sam pulled Steve closer. “Six o’clock. Wear something nice.” He then let go of Steve’s hand, and walked away.

 

~~~

 

“What does he mean? ‘Wear something nice’? What does that mean?”

Clint, who was watching Steve while sitting on Steve’s bed, shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t ask me.”

Steve looked at Clint, frowning. “Why’d you offer to help?”

Clint shook his head. “Didn’t exactly offer, Steve. You kind of grabbed me, saying something about a date, then I ended up here.”

Steve turned around fully, apologetic expression on his face. “I’m sorry-”

Clint held up a hand to stop him. “It’s alright, Steve. I can help.”

“But you said…”

Clint stood up, walking to stand beside Steve. “Everyone’s definition of nice is different. For example, I think that Tony looks nice while wearing only his jeans, clearly having come out of the lab, hair-”

Steve put a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “I get it, move on?”

Clint smiled sheepishly at Steve, before turning to his wardrobe. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for being in love.”

Clint laughed, pulling out some clothes for Steve to wear. “Something like that. Try these on.”

Steve changed into the ensemble Clint had put together; black jeans, a blue shirt, and (one of) his leather jacket.

“You think this is good?” Steve asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Clint nodded seriously.

“If you’re thinking this much about your outfit, then it’s clear that you like him. Go, enjoy yourself, have a great time. He won’t care about what you’re wearing.”

“Thanks Clint.”

“Any time.” Clint’s smile grew, which was always a sign of concern to Steve.

“What?”

Clint lasted a second before saying, “Remember to use protection.”

Steve shook his head as he left his room.

 

~~~

 

Steve rubbed his neck nervously when Sam opened his door, and stared at Steve.

“Sorry,” Sam shook his head, stepping out and locking his door. “Just… kind of used to seeing you in your uniform.”

“Yeah,” Steve followed Sam to his bike, offering Sam a helmet. “Where are we going?”

“Thought I was taking you out,” Sam muttered as he clipped on his helmet. He blinked when Steve offered him a leather jacket.

“Safety first,” Steve said as he helped Sam into the jacket. Sam shook his head.

“Amazing. Uh, we’re going to the beach.”

“Awesome,” Steve got on the bike, and waited for Sam to hop on. “Hold on tight.”

 

~~~

 

Watching the sunset on the beach was one of Sam’s favourite things to do. Watching the sky change, the sun disappearing for the day, it was calming, and real. In a life as a superhero, Sam clung to the real.

Watching the sunset on the beach, with Steve’s arm  _ just there _ ? That may become Sam’s favourite thing. Watching the way Steve watched the sun was amazing, which was not creepy, no. He liked the guy, of course he’s going to stare.

“You’re staring.”

“Who, me?”

Steve turned his head, raising an eyebrow at Sam. “Yeah, you. What, the sun not good enough?”

“I don’t know,” Sam leant a bit closer towards Steve. “My view right now is pretty great.”

Steve looked down at Sam’s lips, Sam leant forward even more…

“Excuse me.”

Steve all but jumped back, looking at the person who had interrupted…  _ whatever  _ was about to happen. Sam closed his eyes, slowly turning around. He wasn’t resentful, no. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice was calm, as though nothing was wrong. Sam didn’t quite trust his voice to be that calm right now.

The woman was looking around nervously. “There was… I feel ridiculous.”

“It’s alright,” Steve smiled up at her, one of those ridiculous smiles that made Sam’s knees weak every time.

“There was a guy following me,” she looked at Steve then. “And I tried to lose him. Walked an entire block in a circle, but he’s still following me. You’re the first people I’ve seen, and just wanted to get away. I called a friend for a lift, and she’ll be here soon.”

Steve stood up, offering his hand to the woman. “That’s fine. We’ll make sure you stay safe.”

Sam stood up too, waving at the woman. “Hi.”

“There you are!” A man called out, walking over to them. He went to put a hand on the woman, when Steve stepped between them. The man looked Steve up and down, disgust clear on his face. “And just who do you think you are, Captain America?”

Steve laughed, causing the man to frown. 

“Why on earth would you laugh?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I  _ am  _ Captain America.”

The man looked at Steve again, before waving a hand at the woman. “You’re not worth it.” He walked away. 

“I think you’ll be right now,” Steve smiled at the woman.

“Thank you, Captain America.” She shook her head. “No one is going to believe that I met Captain America.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

The woman’s phone buzzed, and she looked towards the road; a car was there. “My ride’s here. Thank you,” she turned to Sam, and looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

Steve watched, making sure that she got into the car safely, before turning to Sam with a confused expression. “Why’d she say sorry to you?”

Sam ran a finger over Steve’s eyebrow. “She interrupted what was going to go down in history as the best first date kiss ever.”

“She did?”

Sam nodded, leaning in. “She did.”

 

~~~

 

“I had a great time,” Steve smiled at Sam, trying his best not to make any awkward gestures.

Judging by Sam’s smile, he was failing.

“A great time?” Sam stepped closer to Steve. “I was hoping that it was  _ amazing _ .”

“I could be  _ persuaded _ to up my assessment.”

Sam answered by drawing Steve into a kiss. Closed-lipped, brief.

“That all you got?” Steve asked as Sam opened the door to his apartment.

Sam offered Steve a smile over his shoulder. “You’ll have to come back and find out.”

Steve smiled as Sam closed his door, before turning to his motorbike. He quickly got on, making his way home. He didn’t stop until he was in his bedroom at the Tower, lying on his bed.

It had been enjoyable, Steve was sure of it. After watching the sunset (and helping the woman), Sam had introduced Steve to this little restaurant situated just off the beach. It served some great pasta. 

The pair had then walked hand in hand back to the bike, where Sam kissed Steve for the second time.This kiss was briefer than the first, but no less intimate. Steve was sure that he was supposed to feel..  _ Something _ , but he didn’t. The kiss was just a kiss. The best word to describe it would be  _ weird _ .

The third kiss, while the least intimate, was the most enjoyable for Steve. And that did not make sense to Steve. Hence Steve lying on his bed, thinking about the date.

He was pretty sure he should be feeling happy right now. Or, something. Probably not confused. 

He liked Sam. He looked forward to the prospect of more dates with Sam.

But he didn’t look forward to the prospect of more kissing.

_ Or maybe  _ more  _ kissing will stop it from being weird? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
